There Are No Mistakes In Love
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: What happens when HotStreak dies? Not literally, only officially. When he goes back to his hometown under a new name, will things turn out as bad as before, or will this new identity allow him to find something special he couldnt obtain as HotStreak?
1. The Wake

Disclaimer- I do not own Static Shock. If I did…I would cry and die. But only after I put more of HotStreak and Static together. Ebon and Shiv too. Can't forget them. Obviously there is boy love. So if you no likey, welcome to the internet!

Psycho Chan's Note: Hey people! I worked REALLY REALLY hard on this. Typing it up was a bitch. I drank A LOT of coffee for this…Twitter Chan says I'm a coffee addict now. Just because I drink coffee straight out of the pot does NOT make me an addict…Anyway, like I said. Twitter Chan and I spend about three days on this. I typed it up though so it sucks a lot. I really am horrible at writing, but I love it so much…I hope you enjoy this as much as we did.

There Are No Mistakes in Love

Chapter One: The Wake

Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. The air was cold and it was dark. A soft groan is heard in a small room, where a red head lays. Opening his eyes, Francis sits up, confused. The last thing he remembered was a fight with Static and Gear. Actually, it was a fight with Gear. He had heard Static shout something and then nothing. Sudden pain and then a cold blackness.

Speaking of pain, the rebel teen realizes the throbbing in his head. It was horrible, like his skull was crushed. "God my head…" the man sets his hand carefully on the ache, shaking his head. He sits up to see the room. There was a window he could not see through, a door, and a bed. That was it. "This isn't the warehouse…"

"Oh good, you're up." An unfamiliar voice is heard as the ugly grey door opens quickly and without a sound. A man dressed in dark blue walks into the room with handheld computer.

"?Where the hell am I?" Francis struggles to see beyond his left eye, where the throbbing pounds.

"We cannot give you that information."

Annoyed, Francis growls. "What the fuck _can_ you tell me then?"

"You are 'dead'. Or so to speak."

"Dead?" HotStreak looks at the man in confusion. _How can I be dead when I'm right here?_

"Two weeks ago…your head was crushed by a stray beam in that warehouse in the Dakota Fields docking section. You were declared dead before Static and Gear could get you to the hospital. But what they didn't know was that your body went into shock. Shutting down completely. You were transported here, now in our custody, where you will be given a new identity and will be relocated to a new home with a new name."

Staring at the man, HotStreak was a bit disoriented. He had never been outside of Dakota really. He was born and raised there. He never even thought about leaving that sad city. "That shit only happens in movies…" the man doesn't answer. His face doesn't even change. "Fine. What the hell is my name now?"

"Jay Thomas Granit."

_That's sure creative._ Jay was his father's name and Granit was another word for stone. That was sad. Really sad.

"You are not to use your powers or return to Dakota Fields."

"I grew up there."

"Sorry." Francis could tell this man was use to lying through his teeth. "We will transport you soon." And with that, the man Francis loathed left.

"Good luck keeping me out of my home town you bastard." Francis too left, with plans to return.


	2. The New Kid

Chapter Two: The New Kid

School goes on like always. Three weeks ago, HotStreak died by accident. By the hands of the hero Static, who had tosses a metal beam out of his way, but into the direction of his best friend and HotStreak. He tried to tell them to move. Gear jumped out of the way. The other man wasn't so lucky. The red head had turned around in confusion, to get creamed in the head. He was sent flying through the air, into some crates. Static watched in horror as he heard the beam connect with his bully's head. He heard the last breath of air force it's way out of him. Then nothing.

"V…you okay?" A gentle voice snaps the hero out of his nightmare.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm okay." Virgil didn't think he would ever get over the death of HotStreak. Get over the fact that _he _killed someone. _He_ ended someone's life. Even if it was HotStreak, the man didn't deserve to die. Not like that.

"Relax Virgil. They say he didn't feel any pain. He didn't see it coming."

"Still…not even he deserved that…"

"I know…" Richie sighs. Comforting his friend was going to be hard.

"Hey guys." A girl's voice comes from behind them. It belonged to Daisy.

"Hey Virgil, Richie." Frieda was right next to her. The two girls take a seat at their friend's table.

"Hey." Both boys welcome their friends.

Daisy saw the sorrow in Virgil's face. "Still depressed about HotStreak? Don't worry so much. No one morns the wicked Virgil…"

"Yeah, it's not like he was nice to…well…anybody." Frieda reminds her mocha skinned friend.

"Still…nobody deserves to go out like that…and so young…"

Before anyone gets the chance to attempt to comfort him, their teacher enters the room, followed by some tall guy. "Class, starting today, we have a new student." Eyes turn to the man, who wore a pissy sneer of absolute hate. He wore blue jeans and a large green sweater. His hair was pitch black. You couldn't tell his hair color because of the blue hat he had on his head, but his goatee and eyebrows were black. "Please welcome Jay Granit." The woman faces the new kid. "Say hello to the class Ja-"

"Shove off. They can see me, why the hell do I have to talk to them too?" A familiar voice puts down the teacher.

"Looks like we have another HotStreak…" Richie mumbles under his breath.

"At least this one doesn't have powers…" That was Daisy's attempt to look on the bright side.

_Great…another reminder of why I feel guilty…_

"Hopefully this one is less aggressive…physically I mean…" Frieda nervously laughs.

The teacher is not real impressed. "Well then sit down so they can ignore you." She returns to her desk. The new kid looks around the class room. All the tables were filled. All except a table with four people. Amused, Jay walks up to the geeks he had teased in his last life. The four of them look at him.

"Hello…" Daisy starts the awkward beginning. The man decides it's best to not make a scene or those quys at that government building will find him. He must stay low and not screw up. "I'm Daisy…if you care…"

"Well I don't." Jay hisses out. "But I'll take note of your name anyway."

"I'm Frieda, that's Richie and that's Virgil…I'm gonna guess you're not happy to be here…"

"Actually…I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Jay chuckles as their faces contort in confusion. "So what's happened in this piss ass town?"

"Nothin' really." Daisy leans forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Three years ago there was a freak gas explosion mutating a bunch of street thugs…so Dakota is littered with metahumans."

"Kay…" Jay ignores the old news.

Then Richie fills him in on the most resent news. "Three weeks ago, the first metahuman died…HotStreak." Francis hated the way that sounded. Hearing about your own death is creepy. No way around it. There is an awkward silence.

"The city was surprised but…was over it in a few days. He wasn't a very good person." Daisy speaks to end the silence. Jay growls inside his head, which he wished he didn't do because now his head hurt. "A beam had crushed his skull. He didn't feel anything."

"I see…"

'_he didn't feel anything' my ass! It hurt like hell when I woke up. I could hardly blink…My head still hurts. Fuckin morons…_

"It has been calmer since he passed though. His anger was horrible. I really do hope he got a refund on those anger management classes." Richie chuckles. Unlike Virgil, he did get over the death of the twisted red head. Jay grits his teeth. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"He got worse with his powers." Frieda starts her opinion. She was well known for voicing herself. Actually, she was known for voicing herself too much. "Scared the crap out of everyone. He'd beat up tons of people and always tried to burn down the city."

Virgil sinks further into his depression. It wasn't fair no matter how you make HotStreak sound.

"No kidding." Daisy had picked up a few of Frieda's bad habits. "That boy was selfish and rude…not to mention he dropped out of school. And he gets carted off to jail every time he gets out. He didn't have much of a future to begin with." Jay pretends to listen. He had no idea that he was that bad. He hadn't known how much everyone hated him. It really hurt. It made him feel empty.

A sigh is heard from Richie, who sees Virgil's pain. "He was an asshole…but…he did make Dakota home."

"I guess you're right. Now I won't know which movies to not go see." Frieda giggles. Regret fills the two girls as they bashed the dead man. It wasn't right. A chuckle is heard from Jay, who just shakes his head.

"I'll admit it…it's gonna be empty without him.." Richie thinks of a way to change the subject.

"Yeah…I guess it wasn't his fault. With his father and all." Daisy leans back into her chair.

Jay's green eyes light up in surprise. "Father?"

"At the hospital morgue, they found bruises on his body…turned out, he was abused by his father. Possible all his life." Francis felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want anyone to know that about him. "If someone saw it earlier…he may have turned out decent…he was good lookin."

_I killed him…and it wasn't even his fault he was fucked up…_

"Yeah. I'll give him that." Richie agrees perhaps to quickly.

The older man holds in an awkward blush. "You gay?" it wouldn't have surprised him. Not one bit.

A look of guilt floods Richie's face. "Francis was hot."

A quiet giggle is heard from the brunette girl. "Yeah. He was…if things had been different I wouldn't have turned him down every time he asked me out."

Jay looks at the depressed boy, who hadn't said one word to him. "What's wrong with dread head?"

There is a silence. "He hasn't gotten over his death yet." Richie says simply. That confused Jay. Why would Virgil be depressed over his bully's death?

"Which is surprising considering Francis used to beat him up the most."

_Idiot._

Frieda pats her friend's shoulder. "It's okay Virg…"

"He may have died young but…at least he didn't suffer. He didn't even see it coming…" Richie is sick of justifying the death of that man.

_That's true. I didn't see it comin'._

Daisy tries her hand at helping Virgil. "It's not like you killed him…" Virgil's whole being cringes. He really wished she hadn't said that.

"Can…can we just change the subject?"

"Sure thing V. So where are you from Jay?" Richie is more than happy to change the subject.

"Other side of the country." To be honest, he had no clue. He basically hitchhiked his way home.

"Oh…Where?" Daisy wonders.

"Don't matter. Wasn't there that long anyway."

There is another silence as some tries to find something to say or ask.

"You…kinda look like Francis." Daisy points out, worrying the rebel. "Dye your hair red, bleach a couple streaks, pull your pants down…toss the hat…yep…" The girl giggles. "Carry around some lighter fluid and a lighter and your set."

"Daisy has a point." Richie jumps in. "You even have green eyes like him."

_You paid a attention to my eyes?_ Jay felt a little violated. He wasn't sure what to think but there were worse things to look at.

"You really did like Francis…kinda freaky." Frieda laughs at her friend.

"Not like…I just notice things, that's all. You have green eyes, and Daisy and Virgil have brown eyes…" _And Shiv's eyes are oddly purple…_Richie tries to justify himself.

"You're odd Richie…but that's why we get along with you." Frieda continues her teasing.

"You're the one with the gay comics." Richie is flustered.

Daisy jumps in to defend her fangirl honor. "It's yaoi…and it's graphic novels…you read comics…"

"Same thing."

"Oh. _You're_ one to talk." Frieda's nagging habit kicks in. "I remember how we got you to read a yaoi and you made us buy vol. 2...it was a cute story though." Frieda smiles. She and Daisy are fangirls of yaoi. It was weird, but amusing.

"Sh-shut up…"

_No wonder I terrorized their asses…_

The two fangirls giggle, sharing a look only the two of them know. Jay decides it is best to ignore these two. "You're sure quiet." He focuses on Virgil.

"Sorry…I just don't feel much like talking…"

_I just don't want to talk to THEM…_

Virgil decides to make the effort. "So…what do you do for fun?"

_Besides blow shit up?_

"I…fuck around…" he gets a look. Many looks actually for students outside the table of weirdoes heard him. Not that he cared. Virgil now has nothing. Once again, the conversation suffers an awkward standstill. "I often go to jail…so…I really don't do much."

Hearing this, everyone is amazed that this man isn't starting fires as they speak.

"Well…it's okay. Everything I do is considered geeky."

"Everything I do is illegal. Including setting fires." the man laughs. He knows that that habit wasn't gonna magically disappear. It was who he is.

Frieda tilts her head. "You really are like HotStreak."

A grin grows onto Jay's face. "I'm pretty sure I'll have his moments."


	3. Richie's Lack Of Intellect

Chapter Three: Richie's Lack of Intellect

It's Jay's first lunch, and he spends it beating some kid for lunch money. Amazing how some things will never change. Meanwhile, Virgil sits alone, moping around as if it were his new ritual in life. It probably was. But this time, he doesn't think about HotStreak. He thinks about Jay. The new kid had him confused, it was as if Francis was really there in front of him. As he pokes at his lunch, Virgil remembers looking at Francis's body as it laid there on the concrete ground. Lifeless, unmoving…dead.

"Hey V…" Richie sits next to his distant friend. "Feelin' any better?"

"A little…yeah." Faking a smile, Virgil always did feel a little better in the comfort of his friend's company.

"What's done is done…you have to move on…"

"Yeah…I know…" Jay's large body catches his attention. The man sits across from the mocha teen, next to the blonde.

"I'm sittin." He coldly explains, already sitting.

"Sure…" Richie doesn't want to sit next to him. He could imagine Francis beating him up.

"Those damn girls comin?" Jay really didn't want to talk to them. They actually creeped him out.

"They're in the library today" Richie quickly explains.

Virgil chuckles at the look on his friend's face as he fixed his glasses. "So how's your day goin'?"

"No one'll talk te me…I kinda like it."

Richie shovels food into his mouth. "You're social."

"Shuddup." Jay sneers at the blonde, but glances at the other boy, who snickers. Green eyes return to the geeky blonde. "I don't check out guys." Rich rolls his eyes. No one understands him. "So…uh…are you two…dating?"

The two younger teens look at the man. "No…why?" Virgil is embarrassed and annoyed. Everyone thinks the two are an item.

"Curious…" Jay leans back in his chair. _Well…HotStreak was anyway…_

Swallowing his grub, Richie looks at the man in the winter cap. "Interested in V or somethin'?"

Jay hesitates at the question, he hadn't expected to be asked that. "…no."

Virgil sees the slight hesitation. _…that pause was __so __reassuring…glad Daisy and Frieda weren't here to hear that…_ "Anyway…" Richie chuckles as he, too, saw the hesitation.

Suddenly, Jay feels the need to justify himself against this geek. "I am _not _interested Blondie so don't even st-"

Laughter escapes the light skinned teen at the justification.

"Quit laughin'" Jay is quickly losing his cool. A slight blush grows on the older teen's face. As F-Stop or HotStreak, he never had to deal with teasing. No this was new territory to him. And he didn't like it. He grits his teeth. Again, not happy.

Virgil notices the blush, unlike his laughing friend. _He's blushing…_

"Quit laughing." Jay crosses his arms, a growl is heard from his throat. Laughter dies down to an awkward chuckle.

Again, Virgil tries to change the subject. "_Anyway_…"

Another low growl is heard from Jay, creeping out Richie, who now fears for his life. "Moving on…"

Virgil can't help but be amused. _Note: Don't tease the new guy…_

Feeling the embarrassment again, Jay pulls his dark hat over his now red ears. "Bastard" is mumbled under his breath.

"H-hey…" Richie is unimpressed.

"Sorry." Virgil felt the need to apologizes.

His _intelligent _friend however…"I'm not."

Jay glares at Richie. "I'm sure you're not…"

"Of course not…it sounds like you like Virgil."

_I have history with him…and it's catchin' up wit me…_

_Again…silence…very reassuring…_

"Looks like y-" Richie is cut off with a blow to the cheek, sending him off his chair onto the tiled flooring.

"Shut it!"

Virgil's super hero mode kicks in. "H-hey…calm down." He helps his friend up. "He'll stop." Virgil looks at his friend. "_Right_ Rich?" He had that hinting tone.

"Well _duh_." Richie mumbles as he rubs his sore cheek.

Jay remains in his seat, refusing to admit he was blushing. "Whatever."

_I do not like him…_Jay was annoyed by the teasing. Richie takes his seat next to Virgil, not wanting to risk being hit again.

Virgil is entertained by his friend. He wasn't acting too smart today. _Even Rich should know better than to tease a guy who acts so much like HotStreak…_

"I'm gone." Quickly, Jay gets to his feet and leaves the cafeteria, leaving the two geeks.

Richie giggles. "heehe..he likes you."

"…yeah…" Now it's the mocha teen's turn to be unimpressed. "We're not telling Daisy and Frieda about this."

"Oh yes I am." Richie quickly gets up, and runs to the library to talk to his two yaoi fan girl friends.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS RICHIE!!!" Virgil yells after his friend, ignoring the looks of his classmates. Somehow he knew Jay would cause problems…just not _this_ kind of problem.


	4. A Yaoi Comic

Chapter Four: A Yaoi Comic

A good couple weeks have passed since Jay's humble appearance at Dakota Union High. Maybe not good…or humble since Richie sits in his chair at lunch, again, holding his cheeks that had just been hit. Deciding to keep to him self, he quietly eats his tuna salad. His best friend sits across from him, amused because Richie just can't seem to keep his mouth shut even though he knows he'll get hit. "I'm an idiot…" Rich mutters into his salad.

"Well _I_ could have told you that" Jay rolls his eyes. Francis can't believe that the blue eyed boy was suppose to be the smartest in this school. Seriously.

Laughing at his best friend's expense, Virgil spins his spoon in the pudding on his tray. "You can ace any class you get but you just don't have enough common sense to keep your mouth shut."

Before Richie can defend himself, if he can with dignity, Daisy bursts into the cafeteria, happy as ever. I mean, really happy. "Hey guys! Guess what!?" Frieda is right behind her.

Virgil takes a guess. "Uh…you won the lottery?"

Daisy giggles, taking a seat next to Jay. "Even better!" Students around them ignore her. They are use to this now. "I bought a comic!" Frieda smiles, sitting next to Virgil. "It was $20 but _so_ worth it!"

Richie chimes in. "'Nother yaoi no doubt."

"Yes." Frieda leans across the table to look at her closet gay friend. "But guess of who."

"Do we even want to know?" The mocha teen was never impressed with his two chick friend's obsession with yaoi, as they call it. He calls it gay porn. It's that simple.

_What the fuck?!_ The older man stares at the four morons in confusion. He had that feeling that he didn't want to know. He had the right feeling.

"Static." Daisy lays the comic down and sure enough, Static is on the cover. He was topless and chained to a beat up bed. With his hands tied above his head, Static's eyes were half lidded as blood dripped from the cuts on his chest. Richie bursts out laughing at the display of his best friend. Frieda lets out one of her new fangirl girl giggles. Wearing a mortified look on his face, Virgil just knows that Richie is getting a total kick out of this. "With an old friend, HotStreak."

Hearing his name, Jay's eyes light up. Yup. He wasn't gonna like this. Not one bit.

"Uh…Static screwing HotStreak?" Richie thinks. He couldn't picture Francis being bottom for anyone.

"No no." Daisy corrects. "HotStreak fucking Static, good and hard."

_WHAT!?!? AAAAHHHH! I CAN'T DO THAT TO FRANCIS!!!!_

A fangirl squeal in heard from the brunet girl. "It is so awesome."

Setting the comic so her friends can see, Daisy opens to page two. "See?"

Looking over like his head told him not to, Jay glances at the page, the image of Static in an ally, wearing only his trench coat and mask, pinned to a wall as HotStreak bites at his dark neck. _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

"Nice." Richie chuckles. He'll read what ever these two girls will give him. Its been nothing but yaoi for a while. The boy has learned to like it. Meanwhile, Virgil is pretty much out of order. He sits there, mouth a gape, staring at the image before him.

"It was so worth the $20." Frieda speaks to Daisy, who seems to know where to get the best stuff.

Grabbing the comic book of absolute gay hell, Jay pages through it, only to see that the sex gets raunchier by the page. They get bloody, sweaty, and kinky. "YOU TWO ARE SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP!!!" The boy stares at the book blankly, feeling violated. And in the most uncomforting way.

"…maybe a little." Daisy admits.

There is a rather unmanly squeak from the dark lips of the hero. Frieda moves in to defend both her's and Daisy's yaoi fangirl honor. "It's not like we bought the one with tentacle rape…" She gets a look. _Although…I just won't tell them we're getting that one next week…_

The whole table goes quiet. "_Tentacle _rape?" Richie felt the need for an explanation.

This time it's Daisy who defends the yaoi fans. "Where Static's ass is explored in ways not even Ebon could reach with his powers." There is a happy smile on her face. Perhaps too happy.

Almost having yet another near death experience, Jay finally takes a breath. Though he is taking it better than Virgil, who had possible mortified himself into a coma. Then his eye twitches(it's okay, he's okay, he moved). "Is this a fuckin' series or som'thin'?" Jay manages to ask.

"Yes. Static gets fucked by his villains. Though he fucks a few…like Shiv. The sex between those two gets bloody." The dark haired girl smiles. "It's awesome."

At this point, neither Jay or Virgil have anything to say. "Let me see that." Richie reaches over to grab the comic. The two shocked boys could have mangled him then and there.

"We have a designated fanboy!" Frieda would have hugged the blonde except he was a few feet away. So she settled for giggling and squealing.

"Give me stuff like this than sure. I'll be that fanboy." The new fanboy pages through the graphic contents of the comic book.

The cover of the damn comic catches Jay's eyes. Something about Static seemed familiar. Too bad that all the boy could think of was how he wanted to use his powers, fight Static, and maybe try his hand at pinning him t-_OH HELL NO_ A blush grows on the larger teens body upon the thought. The thought of that damn hero. Then the wrong person notices the color change in his face.

"You wanna read some too Jay?"

"_**No**_" Jay firmly states with anger in his voice. Anger at himself and possibly Static for being sexy.

A chuckle is heard from behind the colored book. "Hehe…He likes V." The blonde sets the comic down to speak stupidly no doubt. "He's probably thinkin' about pounding into hi-"

"SHUT UP!" Jay's fist connects with his cheek, sending him to the floor, something Richie has learned to get to know very well. Virgil doesn't even realize that his friend had been hit because the image of Jay and him in bed sinks into his mind. Him underneath Jay's large body as he leans down to-

Giggling snaps him out of his porno. Frieda leans over across the table, whispering to the other deranged girl. "Him and V would be cute together."

"I'll hurt you Frieda." Jay hisses. Upon hearing more giggle, he tugs his hat, again hiding his red ears. "Shut up." He storms out of the emptying cafeteria. He wonders what the hell he saw in Frieda years ago. She's nuts.

The young hero finds himself beating off perverted thoughts Jay and him. He blushes furiously as he tries his best to ward off gay thoughts. No such luck. "Awwwwww. V's all red." Frieda picks on her friend. Richie stays out of this one, Virgil can zap him.

"You should ask him out V."

"N-no."

"Aw. Why not? You two'd be so cute together."

"And you blush when the other is mentioned."

"We do not."

Frieda laughs at her friend's denial. "You just referred to you and him as a 'we'." There is a small chuckle from Richie. Virgil has the sudden urge to totally dismember that man. "C'mon V, go for it. Ask him out." Ignoring his chick friend, Virgil still has the impulse to kill the blonde to his left.

Daisy smiles kindly, taking back her comic before it is seen and taken away from her again. "He doesn't hit you like Richie."

"He doesn't hit me because I can shut up about certain things."

"Who knows" The one who doesn't shut up speaks. "Maybe Jay'll ask V out." Now the hero wants to disown him as a friend. Richie cowers in fear at the look he gets. "Shutting up." Rich drinks his juice.

"If he asks you out are you gonna say yes?" Unlike Richie, Frieda isn't a coward.

Daisy isn't one either. "The silence sounds like a yes."

"Sh-shut up." Virgil's face burns. "I'm…I gotta go do homework." Standing up, Virgil proceeds to run off in the most unmanly fashion.

He leaves giggling girls behind. "That is _so_ a yes." Frieda smirks.

"_So_ a yes."


	5. The Connection

Chapter Five: The Connection

With Richie sick with a cold, Virgil spends lunch outside with Jay. The older man doesn't know why he willingly hung out with the geek and his friends, but by now, he didn't care. There is an awkward silence between the two as they sit across from one another on a table in the sun. "So…What's new with you?" This is the first time Jay and Virgil have been alone together.

_I'm gay…_Sighing, Jay thinks of an answer. "I learned somethin' new lookin' through that damn comic…" Virgil is silent. He wanted to forget about that comic. The stupid colored paper that made images course through his sixteen year old mind. The images that made him question his sexuality. The book from hell. "I learned how much you look like Static."

"!…uh…okay…" Virgil's eyes light up. He didn't like where this was going.

"And act like Static." He really didn't like where this was going alright.

_This…isn't good_

"…You're Static."

"…am not…" The hero knows that was pathetic. He never was good at defending himself.

"Yes you are…and Richie as Gear…which explains why you were so upset about HotStreak…because you…" He didn't really want to finish that sentence.

_Leave it to the new kid to figure it out._

"Don't tell anyone…"

_Especially Frieda and Daisy…_

"'Kay…" The man has had a couple days to absorb the fact of who Static really was. He was surprised at first. But then it all made sense. The scrawny kid was at the docks, Francis was just annoyed he hadn't figured it out before. Now it didn't really bother him. He reads the expression on the younger man's face. Sorrow returns to his cute face, probably because of HotStreak. "I won't tell anybody…"

"…thanks…"

Needing to know why Virgil would feel bad about his former person, Jay sighs. "Why feel bad about HotStreak?"

"Because it's my fault…even if he did do a lot of bad crap…be…didn't deserve that…"

"…Maybe he's better off…" There is a nasty knot in the pit of Jay's stomach.

"Yeah…maybe…I'll never know…"

"Sorry…" The older teen looks down. _If only I could tell you…but then you'd hate me…_

"It's not your fault…"

The street kid was pissed at himself. He didn't want to see Virgil like this. He wanted to take the pain away. He wanted to see the dark kid smile. And it pisses him off. He cared for the little bastard. He really did.

Feeling the need to change the subject, Jay thinks of the two girls Virgil hung out with. "What the hell is wrong with those girls anyway?" _Frieda was normal when I wanted her…_

"Well," Virgil was happy to change the subject. "Daisy turned Frieda into a fangirl…how Daisy became one I'll never know."

"…why gay sex?"

"I dunno." Virgil shrugs his shoulders. He had been asking himself that since those two first brought him that manga of god knows what. "But the scary thing is that there's millions of people just like those two." That comment won an awkward chuckle from the other man. "..still…gay sex is one thing…but seriously…tentacle rape."

"I guess what ever you're into you're into…I'm into sports cars and Harleys…"

"Still sounds better than tentacle rape…"

"I guess but then again it's not me being violated." The man laughs mockingly.

"Thanks for your support Jay…" Virgil huffs. "Moving on…" The laughter dies down. "Since you know my big secret, you wanna see my lame hideout?"

"Sure. Why the hell not."


	6. Similar Yet Different

Chapter Six: Similar yet Different

Two teens walk through the abandoned part of Dakota Fields, headed for a run down gas station. The two walk in silence, thinking about the other more fondly than they will admit. Virgil walks into the gas station. "Ta-daa. Welcome to the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude…and don't laugh at me cuz Richie found this place and I said that name as a joke."

Looking around at the cluttered mess, Jay snickers. "What? No tree house?"

"Rich said he would've built us one if he had a tree…but he wasn't impressed when I gave him one of those little bonsai trees…"

"Like you would have fit in one." He continues his snooping.

"It was a joke…"

"So was that."

"I know…but I now I feel like I need to be defensive…" The dark skinned boy sees Jay sit down out of the corner of his eye. "Want a soda or something?"

"Got orange?"

"I think so…" The hero checks the fridge. "Yup." He tosses the other man a brightly colored can of soda.

"Thanks." Jay catches it, opening it.

"You're welcome." Virgil sits on a chair in the middle of the room, opening his own soda. Root beer.

"So how's bein' a hero?" The thug asks, drinking his soda.

"I don't wear tights to…pretty good." Jay bursts out laughing. "I'm glad I ended up with the outfit I have now. One of the original ones I tried on make me look like I should've been on a battery commercial." Jay decided not to ask. He doesn't watch TV and like I said, he decided not to ask. "It's kinda annoying having my powers though. Ever since I got them I've been getting randomly attacked by sheets."

_Sheets? I get wiped out by a little water…_

"And this is gonna sound totally pathetic but…those things can be vicious…"

"I suppose they could…" Putting down his can of orange soda, his favorite by the way, Jay looks at the smaller man. "Show me your powers." He felt as if he needed proof.

"Okay…" Virgil searches the room, a few of Gear's things catch his attention. So he zaps some random stuff to the ceiling. Something else catches his attention. "Hey…so that's where my house keys went." Just as easily as he put them there, Virgil zaps down his keys. He always looses them for some reason.

Curious, Jay gets up and walks up to the unmasked hero. "Your hands…" Lightly, he grabs hold of the other boy's dark hands. _They look like mine…so our powers are like…the only thing that is different with out powers is how they are shown…Mine affect me physically…my body temperature always a few degrees higher…but because he is electricity…he effects his surroundings…_The man examines the hand. _You can't tell…that either of use have powers by simply touching…_

"Uh…" A faint blush grows on Virgil's face. "What about my hands?" He honestly has no idea of what to think about this.

"They're the same as mine…Can't tell you have powers by touch…"

"What?" Virgil was lost. _The same as yours?_

"They look and feel the same…as mine…I can't tell you have powers by touching you…"

"…o…kay…?" Virgil could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment. _I would hope not or I'd be screwed…literally if Daisy and Frieda figured out…_

Then Jay realizes how close he currently is to the other man, blushing faintly. "Not that I'd touch you or anything'." He quickly releases the other man's hand, trying to regain his tough image, which you really can't do while blushing and holding another man's hand.

The blush on the mocha teen's face brightens. _Damn fangirls…got in my head…_Virgil wants to hit himself for thinking about asking the other man out. He notices the larger man tug his hat down, something he does when he is embarrassed._ W-well…here it goes…_

"Um…" His sweet voice catches Jay's attention. "Are you sure?…Cuz I was wondering…" The hero shuffles his feet and ruffles his hair in embarrassment. "I was kinda…wondering if…you…you'd go out…with me…"

Jay hesitates. _I shouldn't…he finds out who I really am…he'd hate me…and I don't think I can handle that…he's the only one who cares about me…but I…_

"Yeah." Jay smiles, ignoring his gut feeling to run while he can. "I will."

_Whew._ Virgil looks up to see Jay's green eyes. "Cool" he says with a smile.


	7. Fangirl Discovery

Chapter Seven: Fangirl Discovery

Still new to the dating world, both Jay and Virgil decide it best to not let others know of their relationship. In fact, neither were exactly sure on dating another man quite yet. They focused most of their avoiding attention to the dating part on Daisy and Frieda. Hell would break loose if those two discovered the two were dating. And Richie would probably have a heart attack. Those two said teens sit across from one anther at a lunch table, outside. It seems to be their favorite place now. "Still up for the movie or is patrol gonna interfere again?" Jay had to admit, he didn't know that being hero was such a job. He thought Static zoomed around mindlessly, bent on destroying everyone else's fun.

A soft smile grows on Virgil cute baby face. "I'm up for it. Is there one you wanna see or should we just decide when we go out?"

"Um…" The larger man remembers his last movie…as HotStreak. He had watched a horrible movie and threw a fit. Sure, it was some She-Bang chick that beat him, but Static was there to witness his tantrum. "We'll decide later…" And be we, he meant Virgil.

"Okay." Virgil agrees without knowing the other man's reasoning. Then their time alone together is interrupted by the other, smarter hero.

"Hey you two." He sits down, no food. He wasn't very hungry today. Then again, he had chased Ebon and Shiv around all night…Very tiring. Very exhausting. Very stupid.

"Hey." Both Virgil and his secret boyfriend welcome Richie at the same time, hoping the boy wouldn't find them so quickly. Then an even louder interruption barges outside. Much larger.

"Hey! You two are dating!? I'm so proud of you Virgil!" Daisy screams for everyone outside to hear. Jumping on the bench, Virgil blushes brightly, basically blindsided by Daisy. The mocha skinned teen could see the hearts emanating from the strangely happy girl.

Then her fellow fangirl rushes in after hearing her across from the court. "I knew you could do it!"

Richie's face turns white. "You're dating?" He didn't think his friend would actually date another man. Not in a hundred years.

"Aii! That is so cute!" Daisy squeals, hugging Virgil tightly.

_Oh, c'mon…Daisy would have to find out…_The hero could easily see the happy aura that surrounds his past love interest. He went from a straight forward girl, to a headstrong girl, to a brute of a man. Just like magic.

"So…"Frieda giggles at the look Jay gives them for smothering his boyfriend. Jealousy no doubt. There's no way a man like Jay can date without having a jealous bone. No way in hell. "Who asked who out?" Virgil wonders why, of all the people, it had to be the two girls in Dakota who love gay sex.

"He asked me." Jay answers, in hopes that the girls will step off Virgil. Getting the clue, the girls share a look that only they know and wonder off, to the library most likely. Richie gets up, following them, in utter shock. He had no where to go with this but away. He leaves behind his blushing friend with his possessive boyfriend.


	8. Human Nature

Chapter Eight: Human Nature

Jay and Virgil have been getting along real well. Which surprises Francis. A lot. He had always beaten Virgil because he thought he was a loser. A complete loser who would end up living with his parent's basement until they kicked his ass out. Obsessed with comic books and video games…okay…_some_ things were true. But over the past four months since the two started dating, the bully started to see a whole new person. A person he never knew existed in this unforgiving world.

Who would have thought that some black hair dye and clothes that HotStreak wouldn't be caught dead wearing could fool someone he's known his whole life. And that fact wasn't very comforting. It meant Francis would have to live a lie forever, or tell the truth, risking everything they have. The man was torn between two worlds. The truth, and unconditional love. Everyday ticks by and 'Jay' hates the lies as much as his name. Jay was his father's name. The bastard who beat him. Used him. Sold him even.

However, that was in the past. With Francis Stone, HotStreak, and his powers. This new life sucked, but Hawkins made it better. Made it…livable. With that thought, Jay decides to live how he is. To remain the man that Virgil thinks he is.

At the moment, that man sits on the couch of his boyfriend's hideout, watching Virgil clean up Gear's mess…and looking for his damn house keys. "Why is it always my house keys?" Virgil asks himself as he picks up the clutter of metal and wires Rich always seems to leave behind. Always.

Stretching, Jay stretches across that dark colored couch. "Could be worse. It could be your costume or somethin'."

A low groan is heard from the dark throat of Virgil. "Still…"

"Heh…Don't be so damn forgetful…"

"I can't help it…it's in may nature…"

"And it's my nature to steal." Saying that, Jay pulls up a key ring, jangling a certain someone's house keys loudly.

"Hey…" Virgil is not impressed one bit. Lunging forward, the boy tries to reach for the shiny keys. _I've been looking for them for almost two hours…_So seeing the humor in this, the man underneath him pulls the keys back further, just out of his reach. "C'mon…" He reaches again. "Give them back Jay…"

"Why?" The older man pulls the keys back once more with an evil grin. He still loved to tease the younger boy.

"Cuz they're mine." Virgil springs for them again.

"So?" is spoken through a gentle chuckle.

The hero stands on his tippy toes. "Come o-" Losing his balance, the hero tips forward, falling on top of the larger body. Just as he had hoped, Jay smiles as the darker body sinks into his body as he wraps his arms around his small frame. A bit surprised, Virgil blushes brightly.

"Those two hours of you searching for those keys let me see your goodies." Jay hums, his lips close to dark ears, sending tiny shivers through the clean body.

"H-hey…You're lucky I like you or I'd be very angry with you." His blush deepens as that shiver courses though his veins.

"Yeah…I am pretty damn lucky…"

"Suck up…"

"Maybe a little." The older boy squeezes his boyfriend's tush nicely, feeling the body tense as a rather unmanly squeak is heard. Wanting to hear it again, Jay gropes the butt again. "Your goodies _are_ good."

"Th-" Virgil clears his throat so he doesn't sound like he had just hit puberty. That's a phase in his life he doesn't want to repeat. "Thanks."

Feeling a strong wave of emotion he had never felt before, Jay leans forward, inching closer to Virgil's plump lips, wanting to press his lips to them so much. _Out of all the complete idiots to fall for in Dakota…it had to be the one who killed me…_

With his heart racing, Virgil comprehends that the space between his face and the other man's face was slowly vanishing, and what it meant. It is then he realizes that his first kiss is going to be with anther man, and it didn't bother him. _I-is he gonna kiss me?!_ What bothered him was those first time OMG jitters.

However, Jay had some jitters as well. _What will he do if he figures out? What will I do if he figures out?_ Lightly, he presses his lips to his soon to be lover's lips, loving the texture and how his lips seemed to fit his perfectly. _I just…wont let him find me out._ He had made his decision.

Blushing deeply, Virgil shyly returns the kiss, nervous about how the thug kissing him could make him feel this way. It felt good. He is calmed a bit when Jay's large hand rubs his back, bunching his orange sweater. He always seemed to wear bright clothing. Gaining some confidence, Virgil returns the caress of the lips less shyly.

Never really good with doing things slowly or gently, Jay roughens the kiss, pulling the other body against his hastily, winning a shocked moan from the hero. Seeing the small gasp of small pleasure, the older man sees his chance, slipping his tongue into Virgil's open mouth. He spends some time exploring every amount of surface in Virgil's mouth, tasting his sweet tongue as his brushes against the pink organ.

Grasping Jay's dark sweater, Virgil lets out a muffled moan is his mouth is sampled. Shivering at the light contact between the two bodies, the smaller boy wiggles his hips against Jay's as he brushes his tongue against the other man's.

The instant that tongue pushes against his own, Jay knew he had to take Virgil. Not just take the innocence of his body, but his whole being. As much as he hated it, he knew this was what they call love. Accepting this harder than accepting his sexuality, Jay continues the french as his hand skims down between their bodies, feeling Virgil get up onto his hands and knees, hovering above his large body. Totally dominating the dance of the tongues, the experienced man effortlessly unbuckles Virgil's belt.

Suddenly feeling that familiar nervousness, Virgil allows his belt to be unbuckled, feeling his blue jeans suddenly hang loosely off his hips as they are unbuttoned and unzipped as well. He feels his face flush with warmth as a hand skates down his fit tummy, through the trail of hair, down further, into his light green boxers. The moment those fingers tap the base of his arousal, Virgil jerks his head from the other man's, his body burning at his touch. Burning with desire and for more.

Seeing that desire in those dark brown eyes, Jay strokes the hardness that was Virgil's cock, feeling the grip on his sweater tighten in the other boy's fist. Moving his mouth, the older man kisses Virgil's neck, grasping that thick cock, pumping slowly. He takes his time sliding his hand on Virgil's cock, memorizing every detail he could. Every vein, every pulse. He spent a little time teasing the cock head, feeling his fingertips coat with pre-cum that flows from the very tip of the hero. He even wanted to taste it, but that had to wait.

"Ah~" Virgil's moans grow shorter and louder as the pumping on his length get faster. His fists release the cloth, only to claw at it as he is hit with waves of pleasure. He bucks into the hand pleasing him as he tosses his head back. It was hard for the boy to think, the only thing that mattered was that hand and who it belonged to. His boyfriend, his lover, Jay Granit.

Listening to the shuddered moans of his love, Jay shivers at just how sexy that voice was. How every groan was because of him, and his touch. His touch that had Virgil writhing in pulsating pleasure. He tightens his grip on the other boy, hoping that he doesn't notice the temperature difference in their bodies. That was the one thing Francis could not control. A loud, shuddered moan snaps him out of his thoughts as he feels a sudden warm liquid fill his hand. Pulling his hand out of the other man's pants, Jay leans into the couch cushions to eye Virgil.

The sight nearly took his breath away. Trace amounts of sweat drips slowly down the dark features of the hero. Stray strands of hair clung to his face. With half lidded eyes, Virgil pants lightly, catching his breath. The moment he realizes Jay is staring, that crimson color flashes brighter, even on his mocha skin. Seeing this, Jay needed to see more. In fact, he needed to see _everything_.

He starts by pulling off the orange sweater, tugging off the white shirt underneath it as well. Upon seeing the erect nipples of sweaty body over him, Jay pulls Virgil up ever so slightly as to lap at one of those dark nubs. That course lick sends chills through out Virgil's small body. The man underneath his body feels that small shudder on his tongue. Virgil leans into every touch as hands wander his front side, caressing his sweat soaked skin.

Feeling every inch of skin available, Jay moves on to removing those cursed jeans that hid Virgil's beautiful body. He loved how that frame wiggles out of the cloth, exposing what was underneath. Virgil is completely exposed as his legs are freed from the pair of pants, barely able to hear them hit the floor.

Jay eyes every curve of the geek he fell for. He kisses a sensitive spot on Virgil's neck that he had found just moments ago. "God…You're so beautiful" is whispered softly onto his skin, just loud enough for the other pair of ears to pick up. Virgil's heart flutters upon hearing that for the first time in his sixteen years. Virgil wanted to say something, but knew if he tried, they wouldn't really be words. Just stutters and 'ums'. Grabbing his own sweater, Jay begins to strip himself.

Helping the other man rid of his clothes, Virgil shyly pulls up the layers of clothing the other man wore. As he pulled the shirts off, he failed no notice Jay make sure his hat stayed put. For the first time, the hero eyes the body of another man, that blush returning.

"Really, you are." Jay says this while looking deeply into Virgil's tawny eyes, looking past the geek he though he was a year ago. He regrets using the word geek. _I just never noticed before…_

A shy, embarrassed smile takes Virgil's lips, lost for words. He just gazes at those green eyes that have given him a second chance at living with the guilt of killing a man. Healing his soul. Those emerald eyes close, lips touch his, kissing passionately. Feeling for the other man's belt, he helps him out of his pants.

"Virgil~" is moaned through the kiss as the last remaining article of clothes is removed from both bodies.

Shyly feeling Jay's pale chest, Virgil shivers as he feels the vibration of the moan on his lips. "Jay~"

Francis winces at hearing his father's name. He almost decked Virgil, but remembered his prison. He was bound to that name. If anyone were to figure out his name, he would be removed from Dakota again. Possibly put in jail. Ignoring his new name, Jay gently slides two fingers into Virgil's open mouth.

Nodding slowly, Virgil closes his lips onto those thick fingers, licking timidly. Sliding his tongue between the two digits, the hero continues to feel every dip of the other man's chest and tummy. Virgil never would have thought he'd lose his innocence to man. He watches Jay's eyes, filled with love and a form of kindness. Something no one thought this man could possess. But he did, and he only let Virgil see this side of him.

The older man shivers as his fingers are sucked and licked at, he even felt a little nibbling. Virgil was just too sexy for his own good. Jay just wanted to lock him in a house, just for him to see. In fact, he wanted to beat the shit out of anybody who took any of his love's attention away from him. Like Richie.

Once his fingers are slicked up real good, Jay removes his fingers from Virgil's moist cavern. He wanted to keep his fingers there, but they would find a better, more pleasurable home soon enough. A string of saliva connects his fingertips to plump lips as they part. Those wet fingers travel down a dark chest, leaving a cooled trail as fingertips drag down his skin, eventually finding his entrance.

"Mmm~" Nervously, the virgin teen grasp the broad shoulders of Jay, waiting for that sting.

Pushing a single digit into the other boy, Jay's hot mouth finds a neglected nipple. He loves the way Virgil's muscles hugged him tightly, trying to push him out. Ignoring the other body's protest, Jay feels around inside Virgil, who winces at the awkward feel. It wasn't painful, just odd.

But then that second finger pushes into his tight ring, stretching him open. Jay tries his best to make this the least pained he could, feeling around tenderly while suckling on the nub in his mouth. He feels the body jolt as he flicks that nub with his heated tongue.

The awkward pumping in his entrance began to numb as the feeling of pain slowly began to drift away. Then those persistent fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves that causes Virgil to cry out in sudden bliss, thrusting his hips down onto Jay's finger, pushing them fully into him. "AH!" Virgil was embarrassed about the pleasure deep inside him but at the moment, that was forgotten. All that he wanted was more of that addicting pleasure. A low shuddered moan escapes him as his hips move on their own, riding Jay's fingers as they pumped into him.

Before he can release, the fingers were removed from his body, a whimper leaving his lips as he desires more. Panting lightly, Virgil's hips are held gently, getting him into position. "Is this okay?" Jay asks, rubbing his leaking cock to the worked entrance of the younger teen. With a smile and a nod, Jay is given the okay. Pulling the body over him down onto his length slowly, nuzzling the shaking body. "Relax" Jay breaths out as his thick cock plunges into Virgil inch by inch, hugged tightly.

Shivers take the inexperienced teens body. "Mmmm~." He tries his best to relax, which he found difficult as his body struggles to take in the solid meat of the other man. After agonizing seconds, possible minutes, Virgil finally rests on the older man's body. Amazed he was able to swallow he girth of Jay. The younger teen feels the body under him shudders as he patently waits for him to adjust. Virgil shudders as well, feeling himself pulse around the other man.

Unable to wait any longer, Jay lifts the narrow hips on him, sliding out of him slowly, blood slowly slicking up his arousal. Pleasure teases Virgil, pain still present. But a pleasurable pain. He hoped this was normal. Pulling the boy back down, Jay arches his back, slowly sinking into the tight heat of his lover once more.

That pain suddenly dissipates, flooding the clean body with unimaginable pleasure. So much that Virgil takes control of the slow pace, moving his hips up and down Jay's fully erect rod. "Oh god~ Jay!" is huskily groaned into the air as Virgil arches into the other's drenched skin. Virgil tosses his head back as he is overwhelmed by new, dark pleasure that refuses to let him go. "AAH!" his short nails dig into the skin of the other man as he bounces on him wildly. Virgil is launched into his first orgasm, his body trembles as his muscles tense wildly.

Overtaken by the new tightness around him, Jay bucks his hips up to meet the other body as it slams downward. The sigh of Virgil's orgasm nearly mad him come right then and there. There wasn't a hotter sight than the display of sheer ecstasy before him. He now slides in and out of Virgil without a problem, well slicked with a virgin's blood and sweat, making it easier to hit that spot deep inside the other boy. The one that makes him feel like dissolving jell-o. "Virgil!"

Spinning out of control, Virgil's sight flashes brightly as he closes his eyes as tightly as he can, hit with another pulsating orgasm, releasing his seed this time. His muscles clench to the length of the other man, pushing him over the edge. "Jay! OH GOD JAY!" He too orgasms, releasing his essence deep within Virgil. This new sensation spreads through the hero like wildfire, the hotness burning at his walls as it spread. He squirms wildly at the incredible sensation.

Dropping his hips one last time, Virgil pants heavily, catching his breath as his body trembles on it's own. His lungs burned, his throat ached and his head was spinning. But his body felt warm, fuzzy and loved. No amount of pain could take that away from him. Virgil listens to the more dignified pants of the older man under him, whose face kisses all over his chest between hallowed out pants.

_I've really fallen for him…I honestly…I'm honestly in love with Virgil…_

_He's so good to me…_

Pulling his head from the dark chest of the hero, Jay moves his lips to Virgil's damp face, kissing up all the beads of clear liquid. "Virgil…" He starts, holding Virgil tightly. Blushing deeply, the mocha teen returns the embrace. "I'm so glad I met you…" That was the truth. But what Virgil doesn't know, is that it was also Francis who was speaking.

"So am I." Kissing Jay on the cheek, Virgil nuzzles the other man's drying face. After a couple of minutes of nuzzling and butterfly kisses, Jay lifts the smaller body off him, laying him flat on top of him. He wraps his arms around that small frame he learned to love.

Sleep takes Virgil first, as he snuggles into the crook of Jay's neck, where he seemed to fit perfectly. He feels a light kiss above his eyebrow. Virgil truly was happy with this man.


	9. Heart Breaking Discovery

Chapter Nine: Heart Breaking Discovery

Two teenage boys sleep soundly on a old couch, which has seen better days. Virgil had lost his innocents to his boyfriend, Jay. The younger teen is held closely in his sleep, has dreads nuzzled gently by Jay in his slumber. That cuddle was just enough to wake up the hero, who lazily opens his bronze eyes. The first thing he notices is the raise of his body, sinking shortly after as Jay breaths. He still remains in the other man's arms, even through the day. It was late, but not too late. Virgil won't get in too much trouble. He smiles gently to himself.

_Who would've thought I'd fall for a guy…_

The dark color of Jay's winter cap catches the hero. Now that Virgil thought about it, he had never seen him without it on. Curiously, Virgil slips off the large hat to get a better look at him. His hair was pitch black, spiked upwards like someone he use to know. He smiles, running his fingers through the greasy hair of the other man, unaware that he is actually homeless.

_He just treats me so well…And he is handsome._

Upon sending short locks of dark hair downward, something catches his attention. Titling his head to the right, the young man blinks a few times. Jay had red roots.

_I didn't know he dyed his hai-_

Blonde roots catch his attention as well, stopping any thoughts and movements. Brown eyes widen behind open lids as the teen stares at the sleeping man in disbelief. The sleeping man groans quietly in his sleep, stirring slowly.

Virgil hesitates, a sickening and unsettling feeling hit's the very pit of his stomach. _N-no…I-it…it can't be…_ Just to make sure he wasn't imaging things, Virgil looks at the man's face again. Sure enough, the roots of his goatee and even eyebrows were a dark shade of red. They were definitely red. _N-no…_Unsure of what to make of this, Virgil quickly gets to his feet, off the couch, gaping at realization. Jay was HotStreak this whole time. He had lied…and that wasn't even the beginning of it.

Slowly waking up out of his own slumber, the sleepy man sluggishly opens his eyes. "…? Virgil?" He is out of it, the curse of not being a morning person. The man hated mornings, it didn't even have to be morning. It was just the waking up thing. Jay rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Y-you…" There is pain in Virgil's voice. Without realizing it, he picks up his clothes, dressing as quickly as he can so he could get out of there. To run away and never return. Be he could never do that.

Confused, the older teen sits up, noting the hurt in his love's voice and the expression he wore. "What is goi-" he stops breathing as he sees his hat on the arm of the couch. His eyes widen to the realization that Virgil must have seen his roots. He was gonna re-dye his hair on Sunday…it was Saturday. Unable to breath, Francis's heart shatters before him as he glances up to see Virgil fully dressed, tears in his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.

Knives rip through Virgil's whole being as green eyes look at him. "I…I felt bad enough for thinking I'd killed…you…didn't have to…t-to…"

"You don't understand Virgil! I had to do this! I-"

"You got me back now…" Tears flood his now drained eyes, falling down his cheeks. The face that had _Francis's_ lips on them…touching…"Just leave me alone." Virgil runs off quickly, unsure of where it was he was going. He just needed to get out of there.

"WAIT!" Francis shouts as loud as he can. He is ignored. "Damn it…" The man dresses quickly, deciding it best to leave town. What else could he do? "Why'd he have to…find out…" If he could, HotStreak would turn back the clock, to tell the world he wasn't really dead and that the government found it easier to keep him locked up for life. That it was safer for the world and it's people. Now that he thought about it, he was probably better off locked up. He had fallen for someone…and lied to them every single day. However, these feelings were not a lie. They were real. And so was the pain.


	10. Nothing Left For Me Here

Chapter Ten: Nothing Left Here for Me

Lunch time. And Virgil was no where to be found. Richie has searched everywhere for his best friend. He had a bad feeling about today. Something was wrong. And he didn't like it. He races down the halls of Dakota Union High. The blonde had seen Virgil this morning, but he kept walking. He wonders if something happened between him and Jay, who he had just happened to see leaving. "Jay." Hearing the name he had grown to recognize, Francis looks to see the friend of his hurt love. "Where is V?"

Sadness sinks into his features. "I donno…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"…He…left me." Francis was sure it was safe to assume that they were no longer dating. No longer in love…and it killed him.

"Why?"

"…Tell him I'm sorry…"

Richie sees his backpack, full of what he didn't know was everything the man owned. "Going? Going where?"

"I'm leaving Dakota…There's nothin' here for me anymore…" Richie is a bit surprised, more so because he could practically feel the hurt from this man. "I..guess I won't be gettin' that diploma after all…" He frowns.

"You're dropping out?"

"Just tell him I'm sorry……" And without saying another word, the older man leaves the school grounds, never to return. Rich could see the doom cloud above the man. Seeing this, he needed to find his friend.

Returning to his searching, Richie scavenges outside. After a couple minutes of frantic thoughts and darting his eyes about, the blonde sees Virgil, sitting on the grass behind some bushes, holding his knees. Virgil was staring off into a world only he could see. And he didn't want to be there. "Virgil…are…you okay?" Knowing that was a dumb question, Rich jogs over to his friend's side, sitting next to him behind the school.

"…no…" was faintly heard.

"Jay left school for good…he's not returning. He dropped out as of today…just now…he said to tell you he's sorry…V…what happened?" Richie watches helplessly as Virgil tears up.

"I…I…" The hero tried desperately not to cry. "I finally slept with Jay…but then…" He looks down. "h-he's not…Jay…"

Confusion hits the blonde. "What do you mean he's not Jay? Is he a bang baby?"

Expression not changing in the slightest, tears roll down Virgil's face. "Yeah…yeah Rich…he…he's HotStreak…"

"HotStreak? But he's dead…we identified his corpse at the hospital…"

"No Rich…I…I don't know how but…he's alive…he's Jay…"

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Richie was unsure if Virgil was telling the truth or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He never was good with death, he never fully got over Jean, his mother.

A forced sigh is heard from the mocha teen. "While he was still sleeping…I noticed the roots of his hair…with blonde streaks…and then…when he got up…he didn't deny it…"

"He's alive? For real? His body though…it went into full rigor…" Then the thought of Virgil sleeping with his bully…"You slept with him?" He spoke without thinking. This was almost too much for him to take. He couldn't imagine being in Virgil's place.

"I-I had thought…" Virgil covers his face. "It seemed like he…" He cries into his dark hands. "But this whole time he was just messing with me…"

"I know…" Richie wraps his arms around the other body, holding him tightly. "I guess he had everybody fooled…"

Virgil's crying shows no signs of stopping. "I…I loved him Rich…" he cries harder, barely able to breath anymore as his sobs grow uncontrollable.

"At least he's gone…and you know you didn't kill him…" At this point, Richie _did_ wish the man was dead. He feels his crying friend nod slowly. "It's okay Virgil…he's gone now…"

"It's not okay Rich…" His crying dies down to sniffling. He had cried all weekend. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. "It's not…"

"How so?"

"I fell in _love_ with him…and…" He struggles to not burst into tears.

"He broke your heart…" Richie holds his the crying boy tighter.

_It's as if HotStreak had murdered Jay…right in front of you…_

"Just let it out V…you're not alone…"

"I know…but………j-just…gimme some time…"

_A lot__ of time…_

"Okay."


	11. The Truth

Chapter Eleven: The Truth

A little more than a month has passed since Virgil and Jay…HotStreak…had their hearts broken into a million pieces. Virgil believes the man did it out of spite, anger, and revenge. He hurts because he was played with. HotStreak hurts because he was lost. He couldn't leave Virgil. Not without trying to tell him the truth. Even after a month, he still manages to love the hero with every piece of his broken heart. He wanted to pick up the pieces and glue them together, but he wanted to help Virgil pick up his pieces first. To help him first. So he comes out with a plan. And he has one shot to do it. If it don't work, Virgil will forever hate him and Francis will be hauled off the prison, for the rest of his life. Statutory rape, getting on school grounds, and he was wanted before. He was gonna get caught anyway, but easing Virgil's pain was more important than HotStreak's freedom.

Dakota Union hosts an assembly about the update on teenage bang babies, a topic still ruining lives. Virgil sits between Richie and Daisy, Frieda next to Daisy. The mocha teen continues staring into space, lost and confused. Hurt. The two girls exchange looks. It kills them to see their good friend hurt, though they don't know the whole story. They just know Virgil had sex with him, then Jay left town. They couldn't believe how hard Virgil would fall for the man.

Behind the stage, HotStreak paces nervously. He wears his old cargo jeans, just like he use to, his tight raspberry colored shirt clinging to his body. He even washed the dye out of his hair. Though he wears the blue hat Jay wore, he felt he needed it, as he pulled it down out of habit. He nervously searches the school bleachers for Virgil. He searches desperately.

_I have one shot at this…Ego or not…I love him…_

Finally, he sees his love, sad expression. And it nearly killed him. Not person, but his soul. Agony tainted that once happy face. And it was all his fault. Francis didn't even try to blame the government. This was all his fault. For returning to Dakota. For returning to school. The one Francis was forever banned from. For falling in love…

With a deep breath, HotStreak makes his move, pulling the large curtain, easily gaining everyone's attention. The room got silent.

"?Jay?" Daisy tilts her head. "In HotStreak's cl-!" Then it hit her. _He is Francis! That's why Virgil…_Frieda's eyes shoot open. She understood now. Only she knew better than Daisy. She was there when Francis bullied Virgil. She was there when he got beat. Virgil had slept with his bully. Fell for his aggressor. Everything made sense now. Their deduction was proven correctly as Francis stands in the middle of the stage, pulling off Jay's hat, revealing spiked up hair, red as fire with his well known horns of blonde. No mistake, it was Francis Stone. Back from the dead.

Virgil glares at the man, tearing up as all his pain rushes to the surface. He stands up, walking away. The moment Francis sees the back of his love's sweater, his whole being shook with fear. Fear of being left behind again, like his mother had done to him long ago. Mixed emotions fill the man. The soul that people thought had no emotions.

"Virgil!" Francis speaks into the mic he had looted back stage. He was glad it worked. "Don't go-at least let me explain." He watches Virgil continue to walk away. This was it. He lost. "I…I love you…"

The whole school gasps, Virgil stopping dead in his tracks. However, he doesn't look to see HotStreak.

"Really…I do…I didn't mean to…but…I do…" Francis sees some school staff move towards him. He easily wards them off, proving he is HotStreak by setting his body a blaze. He bought some time. But only a little. He was sure the police were on their way. And he didn't think he'd even resist. "You weren't suppose to find out…the government gave me this identity…but I broke out of their custody to return to Dakota…" The nervous man continues his explanation, unsure if Virgil is even listening. But he didn't run away, so it was enough for the red head. " They'll take me away again…I don't give a damn if they do…There's nothing here for me in Dakota except you…without you…I mind as well _be _dead…"

The whole school falls in silence, afraid to make any movements so they don't set off the short tempered man. They still remember him. You really couldn't forget him.

Turning around slowly, Virgil makes eye contact with the frustrated man, who blushes furiously. "I'm sorry." And with that, Francis bolts off stage, with no intention on ever looking back. He never wants to see that wounded face again. Ever. Francis was just blushing…_You………s-so…he…he wasn't just…he really…_He tears up again._ He really does…he loves me…_

Tearing up again, this time with a soft smile, Virgil runs off to find HotStreak. He has a feeling he knows where he is headed to. He must beat him there or…he didn't bother to finish that.

Watching their friend chase after his man, Daisy and Frieda smile softly at Virgil's smile. "He loves Virgil after all…" Daisy speaks gently. "Too bad the government will take HotStreak away from him…"

Richie sighs. "I have a feeling HotStreak will return no matter what…"

Frieda smiles upon her realization. "Something tells me if he doesn't…neither will Virgil."


	12. The Promise

Chapter Twelve: The Promise

Finally showing his true person, HotStreak flees from an angry and shocked town, police on his trail. The government will want him behind bars for what he did. People will wonder how many cover ups there have been. More lies from the Government for the world to believe or reject. Admitting his coward choice, Francis decides to run. He's rather be on the run and be killed than rot in jail, to remember what he left behind because of _them._

Barging into the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, HotStreak grabs the stuff he had left behind, consisting of money and two photos. On of his mother, who he no longer remembered, and one of Virgil and him. Actually, of Virgil and Jay. He scrambles for the hidden junk, relieved to see that neither Static or Gear had found it. Then someone else runs in. Instinct caused the man to fire up, tuning to fight off the one who had followed him. He was not gonna lose after going so far.

Then he sees the bright orange sweater. "Francis, wait…" is panted out.

"Virgil?" He is beyond confused.

Running forward, Virgil wraps his arms around the other man tightly. "I'm sorry." Virgil cries into the material of HotStreak's shirt, ignoring the extreme warmth of it from his flame. "When I found out…I thought…I didn't think you really…I thought you'd been messing with me the whole time." Virgil leans up, kissing the taller man quickly. "I love you too." His hug gets squeezes harder.

Really surprised, HotStreak hesitates. He hadn't expected Virgil to actually…

"Don't go away…" the boy tears up. "I love you…just don't go away…"

Realizing what had just happened, HotStreak returns the hug, embracing Virgil just as tightly. The truth of the world sinking in. "They'll make me…"

"I'm not letting you go." Virgil fights in sobs. "I won't lose you again."

Francis smiles. He'd like to see_ anybody_ try to keep him away from Virgil _or_ Static. With the both of them being metahuman, they'd be together in less than a week. HotStreak wanted to see if there was anybody dumb enough to cross him. Especially now. He had a reason to live. "You won't lose me…" Seeing that soft smile again, HotStreak smirks as that cute face snuggles into his chest, burring himself into his arms. "Ever again."

"Promise?"

HotStreak kisses Virgil's head. "Promise."


End file.
